This invention relates to the field of computing and, in particular, to methods, computer program products, and hardware products for supporting a visualization of an object model in which multiple dependencies exist between each of a plurality of objects.
In a system with an object model in which multiple dependencies exist between objects, it is difficult to provide a visualization mechanism for a single filtered display of the instances and attributes of that model. For example, FIG. 1 sets forth an illustrative prior art multidimensional model. A first dimension, shown as dimension A 101, represents a plurality of customers. Dimension A 101 includes one or more attributes denoted as a1-ai. If only one attribute is employed, it is denoted as a1, whereas if one or more attributes are employed in addition to a1, they are denoted as ai where i represents a positive integer greater than one. Each of the plurality of customers subscribes to one or more services represented by a second dimension, dimension B 103. Dimension B 103 includes one or more attributes denoted as b1-bj. If only one attribute is employed, it is denoted as b1, whereas if one or more attributes are employed in addition to b1, they are denoted as bj where j represents a positive integer greater than one.
Each of the plurality of services is implemented by one or more networks or network elements represented by a third dimension, dimension C 105. Dimension C 103 includes one or more attributes denoted as c1-ck. If only one attribute is employed, it is denoted as c1, whereas if one or more attributes are employed in addition to c1, they are denoted as ck where k represents a positive integer greater than one. Each of the plurality of networks or network elements is supported by one or more devices represented by a fourth dimension, dimension D 107. Dimension D 107 includes one or more attributes denoted as d1-dh. If only one attribute is employed, it is denoted as d1, whereas if one or more attributes are employed in addition to d1, they are denoted as dh where h represents a positive integer greater than one. Each of the plurality of devices is used by one or more customers represented by the first dimension, dimension A 101.
Considering the multidimensional model of FIG. 1, it is apparent that there is a high cardinality of both object instances and inter-dependencies of models. Unfortunately, existing object models do not provide any mechanism by which a user can obtain a filtered display of related objects and their attributes to allow navigation between such objects. For example, presently existing object models do not provide a consolidated view of Operational Support System (OSS) data in a fixed mobile converged telecommunications service assurance environment. Rather, current OSS's for use in service assurance environments are stove-piped, such that the OSS's only examine one or more data sets associated with the network, the customer, services, or devices. However, many different OSS systems are required for service management, such as Network Fault Management, Network Performance Management (PM), Network Inventory Systems, Service Inventory, Service Quality Management (SQM), Service Level Management (SLM), Customer Experience Management (CEM), Device Management Systems, and Customer Relationship Management (CRM). Relating information between these systems is a manual process and subject to error. Errors are attributable to different naming schemes for objects, incomplete coverage, duplication, as well as a variety of other causes.